


Secret party!

by orphan_account



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Lies, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Asmodeus asked for your help. You started to have feelings for him a while ago. Because of your introverted personality hiding it was easy. But can you let your feelings aside when you are reminded that at DevilDom you were just a disposable human...Reader don't have a defined render.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 31





	Secret party!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> A little bit of a drama between Reader / Asmodeus.  
> Thank you for your time and hope you will enjoy it.

The avatar of Lust texted you earlier, interrupting your quiet Friday evening.

**_[ 20 minutes ago FROM Asmo' : Darling, can you come up to my room? Please.]_ **

He needed your “help”. What does he even mean by that? His text was short, it didn't give anything away. You didn't know what skill of your he needed. You feared another prank was coming. The brothers tended to put you in the middle of their family drama. You were waiting in front of his room. Before you would even knock, the door opens on Asmodeus and his iconic bright smile. Damn demon hearing, you always forgot about that. He said joking :

_“ - Come on sweety. Don’t be shy”_

He was wearing very very tight leather pants. Oh lord, his legs looked so good in it. Then your brain decided to remind you, he was dressing up for anyone but not you. You loved him. You liked everything about him, more his personality who was the opposite of yours. He was outgoing and extravert while you were shy and introverted.

 _“ - Hey [_ **_Your MC's Name_ ** _] to DevilDom. Come on, I need your help to put this corset on.”_

He was holding a leather corset around his white ample shirt. You shallow hardly and apologized :

_“ - Sorry! I didn’t lie when I told you I’ll help you. At which party you’re going?”_

You started to tighten the corset on his waist. He was so thin but you could feel the strength under it. Not as much as Beelzebub but he was strong to hit you. Or to pin you in bed. You bit your lips. 

_“ - Oh ! I go to Simeon’s party. The whole RAD is invited”_ the demon explained. 

Not everyone. You were not invited to this party. After all, why an angel will invite the shy human that couldn't fit at the academy. Asmodeus asked you while he turned around to face you:

_“ - Why are you not dressed up, I hoped I will see you in a cute outfit!”_

_“ - Because I was not invited.”_ With a little push on this shoulder so you could face his back.

You were in the middle of the corset. You didn’t listen to his flirt anymore. Because even he will tell you sweet things to you, you knew he will love someone else even for just an hour. When you struggle on a part of the corset, you had to put his shirt tucked in. You lightly touched his back, and you felt him shivers under your fingers. The gesture seems to bring him back in reality. 

_“ - What you’re not part of the guess list? Even Belphie is!”_

Thanks for reminding you that you were a paria at the RAD. You finished putting his corset on. His words hurt you but you kept everything inside. 

_“ - I have finished. You should go now or you’ll be late.”_

You left his room and went to the only brother you knew was there. You gently knocked at the door: 

_“ - Lucifer can you let me in please?”_ you quietly said. 

The door opened slowly as you came in you saw him sitting again at the head of the bed reading some council reports. He gently asked :

_“ - Let me guess. My younger brother did his best?”_

He always was gentle with you. Behind, his strict mask was just a man who cared deeply about his loved ones. You whispered nodding:

_“ - Yes”_

_“ - Come here, little one.”_

You climbed on the bed by his side. He put your head on his lap and started to stroke your hair. 

_“ - If you want to talk about it I’m here”_

_“ - Like usual asmo. He asked me to help him put his outfit on. For a party, everyone kept secret. He reminds me of how dramatic it was not to be there. “_

At the end of your explanation, you started to silently cry. You tried too hard to be loved by everyone, to always but a smile even when you wanted to just curled up in your bed. Suddenly, your DDD rang. 

“ _-_ It’s okay, I will deal with that." He took your DDD. "It’s Asmodeus.” 

“ _-_ I don’t want to talk to him” 

Lucifer picked up the phone, turning up the phone's volume louder. You heard:

**[Asmodeus: “MC, where are you? I’m waiting for you to go to the party!”**

**Lucifer: “ Don’t you think you did enough damage for the night?”**

**Asmodeus: “Lucifer? Damage? What are you talking about?!”**

**Lucifer: "Not my place to tell you”]**

He hangs up the phone and told you :

_“ - You have to go and face his little one. He is waiting in front of your room.”_

You rose on your feet. While you walked out of the room, you wiped out your tears from your eyes. You saw Asmo doing the 100 steps in front of your room. When he saw you, he said : 

_“ - [ **Your MC's Name** ] you are here! I’m waiting for your sweet face to come to the party with me. Wait, did you cry?” _he said as he tried to grab your hands. 

You didn’t let him :

 _“ - Coming with you? What the point? I’ll have to endure the sight of you hitting on some random demon!”_ You yelled at him. You held back your thought for too long. 

_“ - Don’t like you care! When you don’t, it’s mean and low even for the Avatar of Lust!”_

Something changed in his eyes, you saw sadness. 

_“ - What if I care?”_

_“ - Well, then it th-”_

Soft and full lips stopped her. She answered the kiss. They were alone in the world. Your body heat rose. He put his hand around your waist. Even if you have to stop the kiss, the two of you continued. It was like the tension from the previous days was leaving. You put your hands around his neck and started to play with his hair. They were so soft. When you stopped, he kept you close and whispered out of breath:

_” _-_ Hey love” _

You remained silent, a blush started to grow on your face. You tried to run away from him, but he used his strength to keep in his arms.

_“ - I’m not going to this party unless you are by my side”_

The two of you entered your room. You had a lot to talk about. No more secrets. 


End file.
